1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a hinge for mounting a door on a frame of a furniture article and more particularly to a hinge which enables pre-mounting a fastening screw in the hinge arm fastening plate and vertical adjustment of the mounted door relative to the supporting frame member.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various types of hinges for mounting a door on a furniture article which enable vertical adjustment of the mounted door relative to the supporting frame member have been used in the furniture and cabinet industries for many years. One such device is known from U.S. Pat. No. RE 34,995, and another such device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,297. Neither of such devices provides for pre-mounting a fastening screw in the hinge arm mounting plate, and the present invention addresses this need and interest.